Happy Sweet Sixteen
by What if life was a fanfiction
Summary: Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Tu m'as toujours dit la famille avant tous, protéger la famille c'est plus important que tout le reste. C'est simplement ce que j'ai fait, te protéger.


J'étais sur une scène, devant environ deux cents personnes, je devais faire mon exposé final du cours de communication, me demandant qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de suivre ce cours comme option moi qui détestais pour mourir les présentations orales. En fait, je m'attendais plus à faire des compositions écrites comme je les aime. Peut-être écrire des histoires, inventer des univers fictifs, écrire des fanfictions, mais jamais ne devoir faire un exposé devant autant de gens et surtout sur ce sujet.

Le pire sujet ever, non, mais qui veut écouter quelqu'un parler de lui pendant minimum dix minutes, le tous s'en paraître prétentieuse. Bien oui après que tout mon groupe ait passé c'était mon tour. Mon auditoire devait s'emmerder depuis au moins un bon deux heures trente lorsque je m'avançai vers le micro, pour commencer. Ma mère et toute l'équipe y étaient pour écouter ce que j'avais de dire de si intéressant sur moi. Voyons, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font à perdre leur temps ici. Je commençais pour libérer mon public de leur atroce souffrance le plus rapidement possible.

« Bonjour, comme vous le savez grâce monsieur Lafrenière qui a si gentiment annoncé mon nom, je me nomme Sammy Benson. Je vais bientôt avoir seize ans. Cette précision était complètement inutile, mais bon j'ai décidé de la faire quand même pour gagner un peu de temps à mon exposé. Et oui, je l'avoue, j'essaie, de me faire gagner un peu de temps.»

J'ai pu constater un petit sourire sur la bouche de plusieurs personnes, j'avais bizarrement leur attention tous d'un coupé

« Je dois vous parler de moi, mais parler de moi pendant dix minutes je trouve cela un peu long. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une "je, me, moi" devant autant de personnes. Ça ne veut aucunement dire que les gens qui ont fait l'exposé en sont, sans rancune les amis (e)s. »

J'entendis du fond de la classe un "Nous aussi on t'aime Sammy", ça devait être mon meilleur ami.

« Bon arrêtons un peu le contenue vide et allons à l'essentiel, au diable le temps que je ferais. J'ai une vie bien tranquille, j'essaie de me fondre dans la masse de jeunes de mon âge. À l'école, tout va très bien, la seule chose que je pourrais dire que je me serais passée cette année est cette exposée. Côté ami(e)s, c'est super, mes "potes" sont merveilleux. Je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Mon meilleur ami Dylan Rollins est un amour. Pour la famille, c'est ici que cela se corse ma famille et mon entourage sont un peu dysfonctionnel.

Ma mère se nomme Olivia Benson, elle est sergente de l'Unité Spécial pour les Victimes de Manhattan. J'ai un frère plus vieux, qui se nomme Noah. Bon c'est ici que les embrouilles commencent, mon frère est adopté, il se trouve à être le fils biologique de Jonny D un des plus puissants proxénètes de New York. Pour ce qui est de mon charmant père, je n'ai aucune idée, qui c'est. Quand j'étais plus jeune je m'amusais à dire à mes amis qu'il était un grand magicien et qu'il c'était fait disparaître par accident. Mais, bon, cette information était aussi inutile que la précision sur mon âge, je m'en excuse. »

Les gens présents dans la salle rire de mon commentaire, ce qui me mis un peu plus à l'aise. Si j'étais ennuyante au moins j'étais drôle.

« Comme ma mère est policière, vous pouvez supposer que tout est escouades viens avec elle. Vous avez raison, ils font partie de la famille. Il y a Donald Cragen alias papi Don. Il se trouve à être l'ancien capitaine de ma mère. Ensuite, il y a Finn Tutuola alias tonton Finn. Il est l'inspecteur principal de l'unité, il est aussi d'après moi le frère d'une autre mère de ma mère. La meilleure amie de ma mère est Amanda Rollins, elle travaille comme détective dans l'unité de ma mère. C'est aussi la mère de Dylan.

Nick Amaro est un ancien inspecteur de la brigade, nouvellement revenue à New York. Il est le meilleur ami de ma mère. Amaro est aussi secrètement amoureux d'Amanda, mais ça il ne faut pas le dire ça reste entre nous. »

J'ai pu voir Nick rougir tellement qu'il était presque rouge comme un camion de pompier, c'était la même chose pour Amanda pendant que Dylan criait à Nick de ne pas toucher sa mère.

« Il y a aussi Munch qui fait le meilleur café de toute la police de New York. Okay je vais être sérieuse, s'il vous offre une tasse, courrez le plus loin possible dans la direction opposée, sans jamais vous retourner. Finalement il, y a aussi le Monstre qui va revenir dans ma vie malgré moi. Bref, bienvenue dans mon univers. »

Il était la tout au fond de la salle, adossé au mur les mains dans les poches avec un sourire fier plaquer sur le visage. Pourquoi il était là, il avait dit qu'il n'allait jamais revenir.

J'avais chaud, j'étais étourdi, j'avais envie de vomir. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Tout à coup, nous étions seuls dans la pièce, juste moi et lui, mais pourquoi.


End file.
